villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Team Fortress 2 Mercenaries
The Team Fortress 2 Mercenaries are a group of playable characters in the Team Fortress series. History Team Fortress 2 The Team Fortress 2 Mercenaries were hired to fight in the Gravel Wars by both Redmond Mann and Blutarch Mann in Team Fortress 2. These Mercenaries are Scout, Soldier, Pyro (offense classes), Demoman, Heavy, Engineer (defense classes), Sniper, Medic and Spy (support classes). In Experation Date, the RED Team were heading back to their base after taking a breath case, only for both Medic and the Engineer noticed after teleporting bread, that it had tumors. Because of this the team belived that they only had three days to live, the Spy asked Scout to recieve the diying with of the merceneries, only to notice that Scout ruined it and so Spy dismissed the hole thing, only to later give Soldier the bucket. Scout later tried to ask Spy for some help to be more gentleman-like and so both Scout and Spy spent the rest of what they thought would be the last day's of their life to help him get a date with Miss Pauleen. After Scout failed he pressed a button to summon Miss Pauleen, only for both Medic and the Engineer to tell the rest of their team that they were not suffering from tumors and it was just bread mutating when being teleported. Soldier than mentions that he was been teleporting bread for three days, this lead the team to fight against a giant Bread Monster, only for Miss Pauleen to destroy it with a bomb. The rest of the team than told Scout they they were not suffering from tumors and Scout was still waiting for a date for Miss Pauleen. In Mann vs. Machine, a RED Heavy, Scout and Engineer went to team up with a BLU Soldier, Demoman and Medic to fight against their new foes; the Machines, only to stop for the moment to see what was possably a large Mecha-Heavy. In the ebcomic The Naked and the Dead, the team was imprisoned by the Team Fortress Classic Mercenaries where they were being interagated and being poorly turchered, only for Zhana to break free and kill the TFC Pyro with both her and Soldier bringing the dying Grey Mann to Miss Pauleen, but not before also murdering the TFC Spy with the TF2 Spy chocking the TFC Demoman. The group than ran off to see the TFC Heavy sending soem vampiric robots after them. This failed however since they took the Demoman's blood and where given alchahole poisoning, with the Medic, after bringing the Sniper back to life to put the blood back in everyone. Both Spy and Sniper killed the TFC Sniper and Heavy with Scout, Saxton Hale and Hellen helped the rest of the team fight against what was left of the Gray Manns machines. This lead to the TFC Heavy to shoot Medic dead and fight against the TF2 Heavy, The Medic came back to life and the TFC Heavy died due to a misplacement of Gray Mann's life extender machine. See Also *Team Fortress 2 Mercenaries on the Heroes Wiki. Trivia *The Team Fortress Merceneries have been theorized to have been cloned for the Gravel Wars. Navigation Category:Team Fortress Villains Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:On & Off Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mentally Ill Category:Magic Category:Video Game Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Male Category:Twin/Clone Category:Revived Category:Collector of Souls Category:Protagonists Category:Provoker Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mature Category:Murderer